Bridge between worlds
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Part 2 of the New World series) (Kara/Barry) As the guest of the Ball Barry makes a discovery which makes him happier than he had been for 5 years, and then he see's Kara in her dress his heart skips a beat unknown to them all that Zod is about to make his move with the abomination he has resurrected from Jor-El's old project.


Bridge between Worlds

(Part 2 of the New World series featuring Kara/Barry so I hope you enjoy)

Barry was now left in his chambers alone after the maidens led him there on Kara's orders, he was still confused on why she let him live and did not kill him but he was not going to debate that just yet considering the fact that she saved him from being Eviscerated by their heat vision… was his mom and Oliver right, could he bridge the last of humanity with Krypton.

Right now though he had to prepare for the ball tonight, it would be rude not to attend since Kara wanted him there so he looked around until a maiden returned with a white suit with Kryptonian writing but Barry was focused on the maiden who had entered, he could not believe his eyes "Felicity?" she smiled "Hey Barry" she placed the suit down and hugged him tight… he could not believe it, last time he saw her was before the final battle before Oliver knocked him out and locked him in a led cage to save him.

"How?" he asked wondering and she smiled.

"The Final Battle… Humans and Kryptonian's were attacking each other after Oliver locked you up, we discovered the weapons they were using were not killing us… they were Teleporter guns" she revealed.

Barry's eyes widened "Teleporter guns… to where?" he asked afraid of the answer.

"The Phantom Zone" Felicity revealed.

"Why did Jor-El ask if I was the last human" Barry asked confused.

"Because Kara saved us, Kept us hidden whilst Kal and a splinter group of Kryptonian's rallied to support humanity"

Barry's eyes widened "Kal died with Lois… they were executed"

Felicity shook her head "Kal cloned himself and created a fake Lois lane… an empty shell… their deaths were faked"

"So all this time he was alive… why didn't he tell me?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"Kal believes you are still a key in creating a stable peace between our race and krypton" Barry sighed "Why does everyone think I can do that?" he wondered and she smiled "Because you are the kindest human we know"

"What about Oliver?" he asked "Is he in the Phantom Zone?"

Felicity looked sadder and more pained "No… General Zod, a Kryptonian extremist killed him"

Barry looked down "What now?" he asked and she grinned "Princess Kara is expecting you at the Ball tonight… get ready" she pointed to the dark Kryptonian suit on the bed.

"Ok fine… let's get this over with" he said and she smiled "see you there… and Barry" he looked to her "I'm glad you're ok" she said and he smiled to her "I am glad you're ok too" he replied and he began to get ready for the ball that evening.

The Ball:

Barry felt it was a bit dressy and extravagant for his taste but he was not going to walk away now, not since he discovered that Kara saved Felicity and some humans from the Phantom Zone, his suit was soft against his skin and covered in Kryptonian stitching probably years ago so he made a mental note.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Princess Kara Zor-El" the announcer called and the doors opened revealing Kara in a white dress with Kryptonian signs stitched into the fabric, Barry was stunned by her… in fact his mouth was hanging open.

Felicity giggled to herself seeing Barry's reaction to Kara's dress, Kara's hair was flowing gracefully down to her shoulders, bouncing with every step she took towards him.

"Mr Allan" she greeted with a curtesy and he bowed "Princess" he replied and she smiled "Please… just Kara" he nodded "In that case Kara… call me Barry" he said and she nodded "I hope you enjoy the ball" she past him and went to take her seat with her parents and her uncle.

"Something tells me I will" he replied leaning back against the wall as Kara watched the room or more importantly she was looking at Barry who was watching the guests dance, the dance was more old fashioned human style whereas he thought Kryptonian dancing was more ridiculous but was quite shocked to see them dancing like old fashioned humans.

"Barry" Kara's voice penetrated his thoughts making him jump softly and she smiled "Would you like to dance" she asked and he nodded taking her hands in his and led her to the dancefloor before wrapping his arms around her body as they began to dance together as one.

Both Barry and Kara were in their own world and had no idea that the other guests were now watching them mumbling amongst themselves, Barry gave her a smile and she smiled back wrapping her arms around his shoulders careful not to use her super-strength to hurt him.

Felicity was watching from the side lines and smiled looking at the sight before her unknown to them that Zod was about to make his move.

A loud roar came from behind the doors a loud bang caused the door to splinter into tiny pieces, Barry placed himself between Kara and the monster who was now attacking the Ball.

"Friend of yours?" he asked her and she shook her head "No, but uncle Jor-El may know" she said and he nodded as the beast through a massive stone at them, Barry wrapped his arms around her and threw them both over the nearest table.

Barry hit his head on the floor on the impact and Kara saw blood coming from the gash on his head, feeling her rage build she got to her feet and turned to the beast who was roaring and smashing everything in sight.

"Hey!" she screamed and it turned to her "You've ruined a perfect night" she hissed and she screamed as her eyes lit up and soon blasted the beast with a full force heat vision sending it smashing into the wall, her screams echoed around the room as she continues to pour her heat into the monster before it retreated, Kara stumbled about slowly heading back to Barry's unconscious form before succumbing to exhaustion and collapsing onto his body.

An hour later Barry was awake sitting beside her bed with a plaster on his head with no signs of any internal damage, Kara groaned softly and she looked to him smiling "I am glad you are ok" she said and he smiled back giving her hand a squeeze "You gave us a scare" he said and she nodded "I had to try and stop it" she said and he nodded "I know Kara, just don't do it again" she nodded "Ok… on one condition" he leaned his head to the side and she motioned him to come closer and he did and surprising him more she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips whispering "Be with me" he smiled and nodded kissing her back more deeper.

Epilogue:

"General Kal… Zod has made his move" a Kryptonian wearing armour called and Kal turned to him then turned to his wife "It's time, we must open the Phantom Zone to release the humans" she nodded as he turned back towards the soldier "prepare the men" he ordered and the soldier scarpered off.

The war has returned and this time… the Kryptonian Heritage was not going to win, and neither was Zod and his abomination.

(Hope you enjoyed part 2, part 3 coming soon… Merry Christmas to you all)

Lycanboy666


End file.
